


Serious lovin'

by JotunPrincess



Series: Dance the night away (Aaron Hotchner) [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Happy Hotch, Team Dynamics, shocked team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess





	Serious lovin'

Hotch walked into the office with a bit of hop to his step. It started becoming a regular thing and no one thought on it to much, they thought it was because the last few days had been good. No new cases had popped up in about two weeks, Hotch got to spend every day after work with his son Jack.

That was until changes started being made, Hotch started coming to work with a lunch, He was smiling more when he thought no one was looking, even after a case. He actually left, on time, Friday nights. The others saw these changes.

"I say he's getting some lovin'." Morgan commented. 

"Maybe he just decided to make a few changes?" Emily replied.

"What are we talking about?" Rossi asked. 

"If boss man has a woman or not." Garcia replied. 

"What behaviors has he been displaying to make you question it?" The older Agent asked.

"He's been leaving at a more reasonable time." JJ started.

"His smiling has increased, a full 43%. When he thinks we're not watching 51%." Reid explained.

"He's been on the phone a bit more than usual, turned down drinks with us too." Emily replied.

"I know for a fact he's dating." Rossi commented. 

All eyes turned to Rossi. "How?"

"That case we worked a couple weeks back where we shared a hotel room." he explained. "I came out of the shower just as he was pulling on his undershirt. scratch marks, all over his back." 

Emily chocked on her coffee, Garcia and JJ blushed, Reid's eyes went wide and Morgan started chuckling.

"Make hat some serious lovin'."

A woman wearing a flowered dress, with black heels, dark red hair falling down over her shoulders, a purse in one hand and a lunch box in the other. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Aaron." She said looking at the group.

None of them said a word instead they all pointed to the door.

"Thanks." she smiled, before trotted up the stairs and knocking on the door to Hotch's office.

"Holy hell." Emily said.

Hotch and the woman came out of the office a few moments later, he said nothing as they watched him take the woman back to the elevator and see her off. Coming back through he was smiling until he noticed his team watching his every move. 

"What?"

"When did that start?" Dave asked.

"About six months ago." he replied.

JJ, Reid, and Morgan all pulled out twenty bucks and handed it over to Rossi. "Lunch is on me today."


End file.
